Who is Peter Parker?
Part 1 - Origin Midtown Laboratory of Genetics and Enviromental Sciences Peter Parker and his Science class at Midtown High are taking a Field Trip. Peter is walking with his one of his best friends, Gwen Stacy, outside of the Laboratory. Norman Osborns' car pulls up infront of the Laboratory. "Harry. You're not going to get into anymore trouble are you?" Norman says to his son. "No Dad." Harry says with a grunt and sigh. Norman gets out of the car and opens Harry's door for him. He looks over and sees Peter and Gwen, "Oh Hi you two!" "Hi Mr.Osborn." they both say simultaneously. "Sup Pete, Gwen." Harry says getting out of the car. Norman gets back into the car and drives off. "Hey Harry, aren't you excited to see this stuff? It's so cool." Peter says walking with everyone inside of the Lab. "Yeah..ground and Earth stuff whoo" Gwen says in a sarcastic tone. "Whatever." Peter gets out his large camera and starts taking pics of the place and walks forward. Gwen looks at him and says to herself, "I love him so much." in earshot of Harry. "Im sorry then." Harry says with a snicker. "WHAT?!" Gwen says, blushing. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" she quickly walks away as they join the class again. Peter stands next to Harry as they join with the rest of the class. Peter feels the body heat of Flash Thompson behind him as he turns around and looks, "Oh God." he says to himself. "Sup Parker!" Flash says smacking Peter's books from his hands. "Christ, this dick head." Harry says. "See ya, Peter Porker." Flash says entering the classroom. "Why do your let him smack you around like that Pete, you need to stick up for yourself." Peter gets his books and Camera from the floor. "Nah man, I'm not a fighter." Peter says, "Although my dad is basically a fucking killing machine. Well..part time Killing Machine." he takes a few snapshots with his Camera. "That's perfect, get him to teach you some moves, and next time Flash tries to mess with you, break a few bones man." "No. I don't like to fight..I mean, I can fight but, I'm not gonna waste my energy on him" Peter says exploring more of the Lab. He finds a blue lit room, titled "Insect Genetics" "Wow.." he sneaks in beckoning at Harry to follow him. "Yeah but don't you ever get tired of him picking on you, this is a great opportunity to make him stop." Harry says following him. "Yeah..yeah" Peter says while looking at the enormous amount of insects in the room. "What the hell? They're doing experiments on all these insects." he looks to the side and sees a smaller room with the title "Super Spiders." Peter walks into it. "Do you think we should be here right now?" he asks Harry. "Obviously not, so yeah sure." Harry says in response. Peter sees rotating tubes with Spiders in them. "Cool." he says. He pokes one of them, the rotation stops. "Ok, I think you messed something up." They then hear a small opening sound. "Oh god..WHAT DID I DO?!" Peter yells. Suddenly, Spiders drop down from the ceiling and crawl all over Peter and Harry. "Oh Jesus Peter, what the hell!" Harry says shaking and stomping around. Peter does the same as he makes his way out of the room still shaking his clothes and bag. Gwen finds Peter and Harry shaking themselves, she stares at them. "You guys havin' fun?" she says. "Yep its been a hoot, hasnt it Pete!" Harry says with agitation. "Totally." Peter says looking at Gwen. A spider crawls up Peter's back and bites the nape of his neck. "AH!" he says grabbing his neck. "What? You get bit?" Harry asks. "Nah, it's fine I was just..singing a song." Peter bobs his head, trying to play it off. "Man, you got some weird taste." All three head outside to see Peter's dad, John Fallow Parker, pick them up. "Hey dad." Peter says, "Hi Mr.Fallow Parker or..Mr.Fallow or..Mr.Parker" Gwen says awkwardly. "Hey guys." John says. They all get in his car as he drives home. They get home and all get out as they are Neighbors. Peter gets out slowly and is slouching a bit, he seems tired. Category:Techno Bacon Category:Page added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Role Plays Category:New Stories